


In Which Tony Becomes A Disney Fan

by heroineaddict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroineaddict/pseuds/heroineaddict
Summary: Tony’s never seen a single Disney movie. Peter fixes that.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	In Which Tony Becomes A Disney Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/gifts).



> Written for The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange on Tumblr
> 
> Recipient: Purple_Ducky00
> 
> Prompt: Disney Movies

Peter slaps the DVDS down on the table in front of Tony.

“Here. We’re watching these.”

Tony arches an eyebrow in response.

“We are, are we? Says who?”

Peter grins.

“You did. I heard you tell Steve that you’ve never watched a single Disney movie. So we’re watching these and no, you don’t get to argue.”

“That’s it, I’m putting you up for adoption,” Tony grouses, but Peter knows he’s getting his way. “Really, kid?”

“Really, Tony,” Peter agrees with a smirk. “Think of it as capturing the childhood you never got.”

Tony picks up the DVD cases and inspects them. Peter picked _Bambi_ and _Dumbo_ , partially because they’re some of his favorites, and partially because he wants to see if Tony’s really as big of a secret sap as Peter suspects he is.

“They’re classics.” Peter grabs _Bambi_ and drags Tony over to the entertainment center, pushing him onto the couch and motioning for him to stay put.

Tony holds up his hands in surrender, settling into the couch and making himself comfortable.

“‘Classics’ may be a relative term,” Tony comments as Peter plops down next to him and swings his legs over Tony’s lap.

“C’mon, dad, just watch them with me. You know what they’re about, right?”

“Not a clue,” Tony replies with a shrug. “My dad wasn’t big on sentimentality, you know.”

Peter just grins as the movie starts. _Bambi_ always used to make him really cry as a kid, but he’s seen it enough times now to only get a little choked up.

Tony, on the other hand, keeps surreptitiously (or so he thinks) wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt, all throughout That Scene that’s traumatized kids across history.

“Hey Pete?” Tony asks when the scene changes.

“Hm?”

“What the fuck?”

Peter laughs, and Tony shoves his legs away in disgust.

“You think this is funny?”

Peter pauses the movie.

“A little,” he admits, laughing harder when Tony swats at him. “What? It’s a classic!”

“It’s fucking traumatizing!” Tony exclaims. “This is a _kids_ movie?”

Peter settles back onto the couch comfortably. “I never said that,” he says as he unpauses. “I said it was a classic.”

Tony sighs deeply as the movie resumes. When it ends, he looks over at Peter with an arched eyebrow.

“Is this some kind of, ‘Dad, I need therapy,’ thing?”

“Nah.” Peter slides off the couch and retrieves the disc from the DVD player. “I mean, we could all probably use some therapy, but this isn’t a weird cry for help.”

“I don’t know where I went wrong with you,” Tony groans. Peter grins.

“Ready for _Dumbo_?”

“Is it like _Bambi_?”

“It’s about an animal, if that’s what you mean.”

Tony groans again. “Go get some tissues or something.”

Peter laughs as he retrieves them, but this one always gets him, so he ends up needing them too. When he reaches for one, Tony snatches the box away.

“Nope. Cry into your sleeve.”

“ _This_ is why I need therapy,” Peter smirks, but he presses play and they settle in to watch.

—————

Despite his initial reaction, the Disney movies turn into a tradition. Each week, Peter picks a new one for them to watch together, and they pick apart plots, historical accuracy, and debate on whether or not Ariel or her father were the unreasonable one.

Peter’s not surprised that Tony sides with Ariel.

They become known for it; Saturday night is always Disney Night, and Peter takes absolute delight in watching Tony get ridiculously into them.

“She has Stockholm Syndrome,” Tony comments as Belle dances with the Beast. “ _She_ needs therapy.”

“She loves him!” Peter protests.

“Isn’t this also kind of bestiality?” Tony asks, nose wrinkling.

“Well he is the Beast,” Peter shoots back. “So yeah, I guess so.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad you care.”

“Nope.” Peter tosses a piece of popcorn at Tony, who grabs it out of the air and pops it into his mouth. “Nice catch.”

“Iron Man.”

“Modest as always, dad.”

“Who says I’m modest?” Tony quips. “We all know that’s a bold faced lie.”

Peter laughs and throws more popcorn. “Sarcasm, dad. You should know that, you practically invented it.”

Tony laughs too, and then settles back in to watch. Peter’s found that Tony, despite his attitude, is secretly a big softie and cries at just about every Disney movie they’ve watched.

Even _Aladdin_. When Genie was freed, Tony unashamedly cried.

Peter thinks it’s...not sweet, because Tony isn’t sweet, but kind of endearing. It’s a side to his dad that never gets shown to anyone else, really, and he likes that this is something that only they share.

—————

They decide that they’re going to watch every Disney movie they can get their hands on - and Tony’s hands have some impressive reach.

For his birthday that year, Tony gifts Peter with a set of the original Mickey Mouse movies. As Peter tears the wrapping off (and Dum-E comes bustling over to collect it), Tony’s grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

“Oh wow,” Peter breathes as he opens the box. “Dad...this is awesome. Thank you.”

“Took some finding,” Tony says proudly. “I figured we could watch one tonight if you wanted.”

Peter grins, feeling light as air. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

The tradition continues every year, with Tony finding more, rarer videos, like it’s a competition to outdo himself from the previous years.

Peter figures it probably is, since it’s Tony. He doesn’t mind though, because this may seem like a silly thing to some people, but it’s arguably one of the most important things in his life.

As the collection grows, Tony jokes that he should just buy the Disney vault and call it a day. Peter vetoes that, because that takes away the fun of finding the films, and besides; they basically already have the vault anyway.

They go to Disneyworld though, and Tony does his best to embarrass Peter - clearly payback for the ambush with _Bambi_.

But honestly, Peter thinks, as he poses for a picture with “Mickey” and “Minnie,” while wearing mouse ears, this is kind of the best. 


End file.
